MediaCorp Onetree Pictures Wiki
Mediacorp Onetree Pictures ( ) is a film production company based in Singapore. The company, a division of Mediacorp Group, was established on 7 April 1995. The company occasionally ties up with other film companies to produce Asian or Western films. The company produced the Singaporean movie, Army Daze featuring the cross-dressing Neil LaBute, which was an instant movie hit in the republic. Since then, Onetree has on to co-produce many films with local, including Singapore's Sweethearts, Blessings and Entangled. When the Singaporean satirical film Wonderful Is Not Stupid was released in 2002, it held the No. 1 position on the weekend box office chart in Singapore. The film was later shown in a number of countries such as Malaysia. Many films produced by Onetree have also done well at local box offices and most have topped the charts for at least a week. Films made #2019 Romance De Amour (1加1等于3) #2019 The Truth About Jane And Sam III (真心话3) #2019 Brave New World (新阿郎) #2019 Home Truly (回家) #2018 Morning Express II (阳光列车2) #2018 Oh! Squints III #2018 Forever II #2018 Have A Little Faith (相信我) #2018 Miss J Contemplates Her Choice (石头剪刀布) #2017 Morning Express (阳光列车) #2017 The Snow Are Activities IV (冬季运动会4) #2017 Hand In Hand (手牵手) #2017 The New Adventures Of Wisely II (卫斯理传奇2) #2017 World At Your Feet (球在你脚下) #2017 Autumn In March (午夜烟花)'' #2016 ''Always On My Mind (无炎的爱) #2016 3 Wishes (三个愿望) #2016 The Score (无花果) #2016 Imperfect (我们都不完美) #2016 The Dream Job II (绝世好工2) #2015 The Dream Job (绝世好工) #2015 Marry Me II (我要嫁出去2) #2015 The Ultimate Winner II (赢家2) #2015 Marry Me (我要嫁出去) #2014 The Ultimate Winner (赢家) #2014 If Only I Could (十年...你还好吗?) #2013 A Song To Remember (星洲之夜) #2013 Very Bad Things #2013 Oh! Squints II #2013 Coldwater #2012 On The Fringe (边缘父子) #2011 Hero (大英雄) #2011 Already Famous (一泡而红) #2011 The New Adventures Of Wisely (卫斯理传奇) #2011 Forever #2011 The Truth Seekers (真探) #2011 2 Become 1 (天生一对) #2010 The Snow Are Activities III (冬季运动会3) #2009 The Cat Goes To The Company (猫咪创立了公司) #2009 A Promise (风中的承诺) #2009 The In Laws (麻婆斗妇) #2009 Love Shakes (心动) #2009 Colour Of Hope (再见阳光) #2008 The King (复仇男王) #2008 Missing You! (想你的时候) #2008 King Of Comedy (喜剧之王) #2007 Peace & Prosperity II (富贵平安2) #2007 Oh! Squints #2006 Deception #2006 The Snow Are Activities II (冬季运动会2) #2006 What A Wonderful World (绿野中心) #2006 Wonderful Is Not Stupid II (预板不笨2) #2006 Life - Fear Not II (人生无所畏2) #2006 Super Senior (长辈甜心) #2006 Tiger Mum (虎妈来了) #2006 Barney II #2006 Life Is Beautiful (初一的心愿) #2006 Daddy Day Care #2005 The Health Big Operation (保健大作战) #2005 Sleepy Hollow #2005 Bewitched #2005 Be Happy (生日快乐) #2004 My First School (快乐第一班) #2004 Against The Tide (逆潮) #2004 A Big Green #2004 118 II #2004 Soup Of Life (砂煲肉骨茶) #2003 After School (放学后) #2003 Devil Blues (叛逆战队) #2003 Sealed With A Kiss (吻我吧,住家男) #2003 Island Run (走吧,孩子) #2003 Entangled (Co-produced with Revolution Studios Distribution Company Pte Ltd) (日落洞) #2003 My Teacher, My Friend II (小岛醒了2) #2003 Good Luck (齐鸣大吉) #2003 The Guru #2002 Trapped #2002 Katong Miss Oh (加东 Miss Oh) #2002 Peace & Prosperity (富贵平安) #2002 Blessings (Co-produced with Revolution Studios Distribution Company Pte Ltd) (祖先保佑) #2002 Brotherhood (有情有义) #2002 Enough #2002 The Truth About Jane And Sam II (真心话2) #2002 Leaf Tree (梨子。树) #2002 Man At Forty (跑吧,男人) #2002 40 Days And 40 Nights #2002 Wonderful Is Not Stupid (预板不笨) #2001 One Leg Kicking #2001 Love Hearts (打破镜子的女人) #2001 The Snow Are Activities (冬季运动会) #2001 Born Wild (野兽之瞳) #2001 Love Me, Love Me Not (Co-produced with Regency Pictures Pte Ltd) (真爱无敌) #2001 Singapore's Sweethearts (Co-produced with Revolution Studios Distribution Company Pte Ltd) #2001 Life - Fear Not (人生无所畏) #2001 Kojak #2001 Lost Soul (另类佳人) #2001 Baby Boy #2001 Barney #2001 Huck And The King Of Hearts #2000 118 #2000 The Legendary Swordsman (笑傲江湖) #1999 My Teacher, My Friend (小岛醒了) #1999 The Truth About Jane And Sam (真心话) #1998 Cold Rice (冷饭) #1996 Army Daze External links * *Official Website *Mediacorp Website